


Day 24 | Exhibitionism

by Lily_Rhonin



Series: Lily's Kinktober 2020 [24]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Rhonin/pseuds/Lily_Rhonin
Summary: hi remember dont actually do this at home kids k thnks :ok_hand:
Relationships: Ahri/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Series: Lily's Kinktober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996621
Kudos: 42





	Day 24 | Exhibitionism

**Author's Note:**

> hi remember dont actually do this at home kids k thnks :ok_hand:

Feral urges- the antithesis of sensible decisions. Maybe that was what had led Ahri to pull Eve into a back alleyway. To be completely fair to herself, Eve  _ had _ been teasing her all evening. Evelynn had invited her out on a shopping trip- just the two of them, she had said.

It had been awhile since they’d been able to catch up alone, so Ahri had agreed. It had started out innocently enough- they’d gone to dinner, and then went to a rather up-scale mall, where they had both indulged in what could have been considered over-shopping. But then, Ahri had found a little black dress, and Eve had kissed her, and- 

Somehow, they had made it out of the mall in one piece. At the time, Ahri had still been thinking sensibly. She knew how they both were- loud, and when the claws came out...well, there would have been no going back. But now, with the night air crisp, the crowd along the streets thinning- some kind of feral urge had taken over, and she had pulled Eve down a dark street,  _ mostly  _ away from prying eyes.

Mostly, but she didn’t really care. Not with Eve holding her leg up like this, being fucked against the wall, blood running down her back from where Evelynn’s claws had rended her flesh. The cold air only added to the sting, but it was scarcely more than that. Her lips were turning purple, but not from the cold. She remembered every bruise and cut with such clarity it was almost startling, like reliving it again and again and again.

“Ooooh f-fuck.”

It was the only coherent words Ahri could vocalize as Evelynn pressed her body flat against the cold brick wall, her low, feral snarls only just audible above Ahri’s own.

Mind consumed, her body on fire. Ahri wanted to howl, but she knew that they were already running a risk- too loud, and more people would gather. She had already caught a few silhouettes stopping and gawking; they would move on quickly, never quite sure what they were seeing through the glamour, and it was probably for the best.

Neither of them were human like this.

Both women had a primal thirst only the other could sate, and it was best not to think what either of them would have done to a mortal body. Ahri could endure the claws and the biting, and Evelynn lived for it- they could match one another blow for blow, where a mortal…

Well, most mortals anyway.

“Look down there.” Evelynn’s voice was growling in her ear. A whine; Ahri twitched her head just far enough to the right that she could see where Eve was pointing. “Look at those two complete strangers watching you get fucked against a wall. Do you like people watching you get fucked?”   
  
“Yes!” There was zero hesitation in her reply. She would have kept talking, too, if claws gripping her hand hadn’t suddenly shredded the skin up her arm until she was sobbing. “Fuck! Eve-” Despite her earlier reservations about making a ruckus, when Eve reached down, a rough hand on her clit as she pounded her against the wall, Ahri couldn’t stow the low, cracked cry that ripped from her throat. 

_ Let them watch. They can only dream _ .


End file.
